pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:W/Mo Defying FoW Runner
The Defying FoW Runner utilizes maximum health gain through fortitute mods, vigor runes, as well as the synergizing Defy Pain and Endure Pain, to constantly maintain 1100-1200 health, or a startlingly high 1500 maximum health (or more) enabling you to tank massive damage whilst chest running through those long-winded passages in the Fissure of Woe on your search for Obsidian Chests. Attributes and Skills prof=W/any Strength=12+1 Tactics=12+1+1SignetPainSprintof StaminaChargeThe Limit!"PainOptional/build * If you are in a group run, consider bringing Rebirth as your optional skill. Otherwise, pack Remove Hex for counter-measures against the speed debuffs occasionally encountered. Equipment Armor * Max armor * A +1 Tactics Headpiece Insignias & Runes * Consider using all Radiant Insignia for the energy boost. * A Rune of Superior Vigor * A Rune of Minor Tactics * A Rune of Minor Strength * Runes of Attunement are recommended as fillers for the energy boost. Weapons * Any weapon with +5 energy inherent as well as a perfect fortitude mod (+30 health). * Consider using a shield with: **+30 health, -5/20 **+30 health, -2/stance * Unique shields that offer required mods: ** Aegis of the Condemned ** Bastion of the Condemned ** Destructive Shield ** Droknar's Shield ** Exalted Aegis (unique item) ** Havok's Shield ** Mallyx's Courage ** Mallyx's Defense ** Shagu's Anthem ** Shield of the Hierophant ** Shield of the Kinslayer ** Strongroot's Shelter ** Sunreach's Shield ** Victo's Bulwark Usage * Cast Signet of Stamina upon entry into FoW. * Hug the wall. When you (or your team) are ready, hit one of your speed buffs and take off. * There isn't too much trouble on the way to the Great Battlefield. No real strategy other than keep Sprint or Enraging up and maybe Ranger-step a little bit to dodge a few attacks. * Stop just before the group of Shadow Elementalists and Shadow Mesmers right before Battlefield entrance. If you're lucky, they'll engage in combat against the first mob of the skeleton army. This is an opportune chance to charge straight through as the Skeletal Icehands will typically have burned out their Deep Freeze. However, if the two mobs decide not to engage, the following procedure should be taken: ** Charge past the Shadow Elementalists and Mesmers ** When are in the middle of the Skeleton mob, or at least when you have all of them in your aggro radius, hit "To the Limit!" followed by Endure Pain. ** Keep Sprint and Enraging Charge up always. It may not provide the biggest buff, but it IS a buff! ** As soon as Endure Pain dies, hit Defy Pain. Deep Freeze should expire soon after this. ** If they're all still on your tail when "To the Limit!" is recharged, it wouldn't hurt to hit it again just in case you need an emergency Endure/Defy combo again. Otherwise, aggro should have broke and you should be free. * When in the Great Battlefield, do your best to dodge all groups while still keeping a hawk-eye for Obsidian Chests. * The Burning Forest is runnable, you just have to do so with caution. Heavy degen and Meteor Shower does pose a threat. When you enter, follow a similar skill sequence as you did versus the Skeletal Icehand's mob. ** First, analyze the the area. Where monsters are, how condensed the monsters are, and where your possible safe-zones are. Pre-planning may just save you. ** Charge straight through the biggest mob you can see, or at least a mob with 6 enemies. When in the middle of it, hit "To the Limit!" and Endure Pain. Keep running. If you still aren't to a safe zone when Endure Pain expires, activate Defy Pain and continue moving. If you STILL aren't to a safe zone when "To the Limit!" recharges, activate it again (assuming you have adequate enemies to charge Defy Pain) and renew Defy Pain when it expires. ** As soon as you're in that safe zone, spam Healing Sig like it was going out of style. Also consider taking a panoramic view of the place in search of chests. ** When you're done this area, do the exact same thing as when you entered, when you leave. ** Get in the middle of a mob, 6 monsters or more, hit "To the Limit!" and Endure Pain. Hit Defy Pain when Endure expires, and if necessary, "To the Limit!" when recharged followed up by another Defy Pain. * Your next safety zone will be around the Tower of Strength, an area plagued by Infernal Wurms. When you get here, heal up. When you're ready, keep running. Your destination from here is the Spider Cave and eventually the Beach. * When you run past the first group of Abyssals (and one Shadow Mesmer), hit "To the Limit!" followed by Endure Pain. Keep running until you get to the plateau near the entrance to Lake of Fire. By now Endure should nearly be expired, or will be. If it was, you should've hit Defy Pain. If it isn't, wait for it to expire and hit Defy Pain. * When you're next surrounded by enemies (remember, 6 or more) hit "To the Limit!" again (it should be recharged). Keep a look-out for a safe-zone. Sometimes there is one, sometimes there isn't. It is really dependent on the spawn. If you don't have a safe-zone, just keep moving. You can still make it to the Spider Cave. * Those familiar with the Spider Cave will be able to survive it easily. Simply hide in the scattered crevasses in the wall to your left to make all arrows obstructed. This negates 90% of would-be damage and allows you to heal yourself without worry. Those unfamiliar with the Spider Cave should just wait, watch, and see if anyone else hides in a crevasse, and if they do, hide with them! You'll both be obstructed and it's not like the Spiders are going to draw their swords and daggers and start hack-and-slashing you. * There are 3 different crevasses on the left wall. A good strategy is to run all the way through to the second one, heal, and then keep running to the cave exit, or run to the first one, heal, run to the third one, heal, then exit. When running from crevasse to crevasse, employ the exact same skill sequence as any other area. "To the Limit!" followed by Endure Pain. Defy Pain when Endure Pain expire Counters * Speed debuff * Body-blocking Notes This build is not meant to run every area in FoW. Though it is possible, it involves tremendous difficulty and a lot of luck. Specifically, these places are the Forest of the Wailing Lord and the Lake of Fire. For an idea of what is runnable, refer to the Fissure of Woe Chest Run Path. W/Mo Defying FoW Runner